FF13 OneShots!
by Xx-the 99th-xX
Summary: A collection of one shots I plan on making. No set character match up. Probably LightxFang. Not all romance, but enjoy! T for language.
1. Eccentric Springs!

**Natural Bliss**

"Guh, look at this! It's not just dirt and sweat, it's blood, others blood..." Sazh said disgusted with his appearance. His Chocobo tweeted and flew for the rocks poking out of the awkwardly steaming river.

"Why is there steam coming from that area of the river?" Hope asked dipping his weapon into the cold current of the river watching the young Chocobo fly.

"Huh..." Lightning folded her arms and glanced at Cocoon in the sky then back to Fang walking over to Vanelle.

"Well, lookie here! Well, well! Vanelle not our first yeah?" Fang nudged her with a smile creeping onto her face. Vanelle looked over with curiosity, screeched and ran towards the steam and rocks, to which she ripped off her shoes and weapon trashing them to the ground beside the river.

"NO!" Everyone screamed except Fang. One after another they ran desperately to stop her but it was too late, she emerged herself into the still water.

"Cool your jets, it's a Natural Hotsprings!" Fang chuckled then proceeded towards the water nudging a stifled Lightning on her way.

Icy bullets shot at her from Lightning's deep blue eyes, "what springs?"

"A hotsprings! Naturally occurring hot tubs. Lighten up we could all do a nice hot bath," Fang laughed as she dipped into the water as well.

One by one, the refugees entered clothes and all except Lightning, who inevitably walked the other way.

"Hey, what are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?" Sazh shouted out feet in the water trying to adjust to curiosity before him.

She shook her head and continued along to where her Gun blade flipped out and thrashed at tree's violently.

"Huh," Fang said and the rest watched Lightning with an awful pleasure, "I guess that's one way to let out some steam."

Chop Chop Chop the 6-foot treelings fall hard like Tetriminos.

"A fire!" Vanelle yelled aloud. Lightning looked at her angrily as she dragged the tree's and snapped them into a pile of bristles and dry wood.

Hope cringed and thought about how Vanelle was going to get an ass whopping from Lightning but if it was not for her preoccupied state just stood down. He lay back against the heated rocks staring into the bottom of the riverside. Colourful rocks lay below from the heat and mineral deposit.

"Someone needs to start a fire so that our clothing can dry," Lightning said blandly as she took over the magicians roll setting the pile of small rocks and wood on fire. She huffed and caught a curious stare from Fang in the river. Her eyebrows cocked but her green eyes pleaded to come in and sit.

"Should of just casted earth..." Lightning grunted slipping off her cape, shoes and gun blade tossing them into the rest of the pile.

"Relaxed yet there?" Snow asked as he pointed to the free space between Hope and Fang. She just smirked at him and slipped into the fountain of chocolate and vanilla lattes.

"Why aren't there these on Cocoon?" Snow sighed threw the steam. Everyone just nodded and watched as blood and dirt floated slowly away down towards the cold current.

**So, just a one shot that was floating in my head. It was kind of meh, but my vocabulary I think is getting a tad better. I think I am going to stick to one shots now and maybe two parters if I feel the need to. RR! Btw, more to come but not soon cause I am leveling up on chapter 12 right now. **


	2. Poems of flight

**Regina Spektor - All The Rowboats**

* * *

You hate me, so very much but, some of them like me.

I am lightning, electrons surrounds me.

I get it done and leave a roar, for all of them to remember.

They do not understand, there so afraid of me, that they fail to see the tears I pour.

When I leave there relieved and fail to see the positives above me.

* * *

**A *idon'tknowwhatit'scalledcauseimadumbasspoem* I thought of when I was listening to the song above. It reminds me of the Claire stuck inside of Lightning. ****. _Don't copy or distribute this without my expressed permission. I might not own Lightning but I own that poem. _Nuff Said! **


End file.
